Billy Banderson
William 'Billy' Banderson was the top graduate and computer genius in Class 7-B, as well as a friendly rival to Riley Grant, though both got along together for two reasons: both were nerds, were short and sickly, and would have no luck with women. Like Class 4-A, Class 7-B is taken to The Lost World Eden, and Billy is augmented as well. Like Riley, he is leading his own group and resolves to find the mystery of The Lost World as well as to discover how and why they were brought there in the first place. Characteristics *'Name': William 'Billy' Banderson *'Age': 18 *'Hair': Dark Brown (later on with Green tips) *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': Milk shakes, bike riding, being strong, his new height, Mary-Ann (childhood friend/crush/lover), Riley (best friend/friendly rival) *'Dislikes': Being picked on, Michelle and Josh (bullies), being short (formerly) *'Family': Appearance Casual LW Attire Background Billy Banderson is the only child of Martha and Jonathan Banderson, as well as the only childhood friend of the popular cheerleader,Mary-Ann Waterson. The two had met when they were in kintergarden, and ever since then, they got along pretty good. When in junior high, social classes separated the two, but neither one ever forgot the other. Much like Riley, Billy was stated to be one of the most intelligent characters in the entire school, giving him a reputation. During his recent years at Snow Ski High, he scored a test score of 475 totalling up to a percentage of ninety-five percent and getting overall, fourth place. 3rd being Riley and Shiro being 1st. Both he and Riley have had a rivarly because of their near-smartness, and have become comical in more ways than one for about a month. Afterwards, both Anna Albright and Mary-Ann stepped, and locked the two in a janitor's closet until they could get along, since their rivalry had caused some problems, like baking soda volcanos that nearly flooded one of the clasrooms, the science fair in which both had extremely dangerous robotic projects that nearly wrecked the whole gym. After nearly an hour, teh two realized they had much in common, one in which they had unrequitted crushes with both their childhood female friends, and the two then had a more friendly rivalry instead of a competitive one all the way to their senior high school graduation. At the airport to where both classes were going to Hawaii for their graduation vacation, a solar storm flared up, causing electronics and total chaos to spread. And then suddenly, a bright blinding light lit up, and both classes 4-A and 7-B disappeared. Personality Much like Riley, Billy is a book-smart young man who learned much about surviving outdoors, though with Billy, he's more of a boy scout in summer camp than what Riley was taught. He's very smart for starting out his young age, though when he and Riley met, it was a somewhat comical rivalry, until both Anna and Mary-Ann stepped in, locking them both in a janitor's closet. The two realized they had much in common and Billy and he became more of friendly rivals than competitive. Much like Riley, Billy knows the value of Strength but also knows to never lose respect for it as well. He's also rather shy when it comes to girls despite his new change, but he's not shy around Mary-Ann, whom he has known since childhood. Skills/Abilities Powers * Male Augmented Human - Warrior Class Skills Equipment Relationships Billy's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Augmented Humans Category:Class 7-B Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers Category:Leaders Category:Banderson Group